1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a learning aid, in particular to blocks which can be joined to teach arithmetic to children.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, various blocks were used for teaching arithmetic to young children. These blocks were sometimes supplied in multiples of ten and as such were called decimal or base-ten blocks. (Learning the base-ten system is of extreme importance nowadays because virtually all computer systems are designed around such a system.) The blocks were joinable in rows, flats, arrays, cubes etc. The blocks included mating bosses and recesses and other joining means for holding the blocks together so that the child using them could be taught to add, subtract etc., by joining and removing the blocks in such rows, arrays, etc. However, these joining means left much to be desired: they soon wore or came apart easily. This resulted in the blocks frequently falling apart. The children using the blocks thus became frustrated and thus switched their minds from concentrating and learning to reassembling the blocks. Frequently the reassembled blocks fell apart again, further frustrating the child and sometimes reducing the child to tears.
This produced a number of unwanted effects. First the frustrated child lost concentration and missed part of the teacher's instruction. Second, if other children were present, e.g., in a class, they began to notice the frustrated child and became concerned and lost concentration also. This caused the teaching eposode to become a shambles.
An additional problem with base-ten blocks was the difficulty in distinguishing between those blocks representing tens, hundreds, and thousands. This was a serious drawback and handicapped effective teaching and learning, especially where children were concerned.
An additional complicating factor occurred because some blocks were made in different colors, with the colors being jumbled. I.e., individual blocks were made in many colors. While a profusion of colors on a single block might exite and interest a child, such colors detracted from the child's ability to concentrate. Furthermore the blocks had no means for teaching arithmetic.
Some examples of blocks made of rubber plastic or other suitable materials, designed to teach arithmetic to young children, are as follows:
E. E. Tompkins, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,545, dated Aug. 28, 1934, shows toy building blocks made of rubber. These, however, fall far short of being suitable for teaching arithmetic because the blocks are imitations of clay bricks and half bricks (bats), such that, although a child might learn basic bricklaying with them, they are unsuited for teaching base-ten arithmetic.
P. La Grutta, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,833, dated Feb. 28, 1961, shows a plastic block assembly. However these blocks are again suitable only for building and not for teaching arithmetic.
A French patent, 1,263,113, dated 1961, to Est. Vulliermes, shows interlocking blocks with numbers attached for teaching arithmetic to children. However these blocks do not use or teach the base-ten system.
H. W. and E. E. Morgan, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,792, dated Jun. 25, 1963, shows blocks with holes therethrough for assembling onto pegs to show tangible examples of arithmetic to children. However again no reference is made to the base-ten system. Also different colors are suggested for each different unit from one to ten, which tends to confuse a child attempting to learn the base-ten system.
K. Zysset, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,493, dated Mar. 24, 1966, shows a building block toy set. However, again no reference is made to the base-ten-blocks, or to teaching arithmetic to children.
H. E. Stassen, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,986, dated Dec. 10, 1968, shows a visual aid for arithmetic. Gov. Stassen's system is similiar to that of the French patent, i.e., numbers are placed on blocks representing the number of units involved. Again this system differs from and is unsuitable for teaching the base-ten system.
H. Hasel et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,531, dated Mar. 2, 1971, shows mating blocks having beaded studs and resilient sidewalls. These building blocks have four mating projections at each half-block end, corresponding to each half-block end of an adjacent block. These projections fit into indents on the inside of the resilient sides of the adjacent block for the purpose of block building. These blocks are similiar to those of the Tomkins patent and are merely models of clay building bricks. While they can be used to teach various bricklaying techniques, they make no reference to and are not suitable for the base-ten system.
Glassman, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,667, dated Oct. 23, 1973, shows an educational arithmetic manipulative toy. It employs blocks which have holes drilled in them to fit over pegs attached to other blocks. Again no reference is made to and these blocks are not suitable for the base-ten system.
Y. Chatani, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,221, dated Dec. 15, 1981, shows block members having interior interlocking means for use by children in toy block constructions. Again these blocks are similiar to those of Hasel and Tomkins. They provide a model of clay building bricks, perhaps useful in teaching bricklaying, but again no reference is made to any base-ten blocks system for teaching arithmetic.
J. H. Walker, in patent 744,850, dated 1956, shows blocks for the education and recreation of children. The blocks have a hole therethrough for passing a cord, if desired. A projection is also provided to fit into a recess in a hollow or solid adjacent cube. No mention is made for any use in base-ten block system.
As stated, none of the references above show base-ten block for teaching arithmetic to young children. Moreover none have any effective, reliable means for holding the blocks together and allowing them to be separated repeatedly. Also none provide any means to facilitate understanding the base-ten system. Also when previous blocks were mated, there was a lack of harmony between single units and integral combinations of units in mixed assemblies of the blocks. I.e., end blocks in multiple rows or arrays of mated blocks often overlapped or did not align properly. Lastly, no means was provided for distinguishing between blocks representing, units, tens, hundreds, and thousands.